sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Algidite
is an uncommon type of crystal that primarily grows deep within the Shiverstone Caves, located on the Frozen Plateau Zone of Artika. Description Raw Algidite occurs in somewhat rounded clusters of translucent, typically blue crystals (paler colorations have been observed), with typically 7-9 crystals to a cluster. Each individual crystal is typically 5-7 inches long, and 2-2.5 inches thick. Usage Jewelry Algidite's main use is as jewelry; crystals are typically made into cabochon cuts (ones that have been shaped and polished) and formed into primarily rounded shapes, such as ovals and spheres, but shapes like hearts, rounded diamonds and teardrops are also used. Refined algidite gemstones are often referred to as Frost Sapphires, due to their beautiful blue coloration that many people associate with the regular sapphire. Gems with a vitreous lustre are the most common lustre type a Frost Sapphire can have, but adamantine and silky lustres are possible as well; Frost Sapphires with a silky lustre are also the rarest. Frost Sapphires (and its unrefined form of algidite) are almost exclusively blue, but not limited to a single shade of it; shades range from an icy cyan to an almost pitch-black shade of dark blue. A very rare type of algidite that bears a greenish-blue color has been seen, and is typically referred to as "green algidite". Conduits/Alchemy Algidite is known as one of Mobius' many "magic minerals", which basically describe any ore, mineral, or gemstone that has supernatural properties. Algidite bears an alignment with the Element of Ice, and both raw Algidite and Frost Sapphires have their uses. Raw algidite is much more likely to be used in alchemy; while Frost Sapphires have a nearly pure essence of Ice within them, raw algidite contains a wider array of aspects. Weapon Enhancements Due to algidite's natural sub-alignment of Ice, refining them into Frost Sapphires also allows them to generate their power more easily and make the Elemental essence in them more purified; Frost Sapphires have been known to be fused to weapons in order to infuse them with a moderate amount of Ice-Element energy. Special Properties Being classed as a "magic mineral", algidite has supernatural properties; it carries a natural sub-alignment to the Element of Ice, which becomes "purified" and concentrated when it is refined into a Frost Sapphire. Speaking of Frost Sapphires, the surface of these gemstones is always 42-45° F, making it constantly cool to the touch. It also cools the surrounding air (within a 3 foot radius of itself) by roughly 15° F, and as such, nobles who hail from the much warmer regions of Mobius often wear Frost Sapphires to protect themselves from the sweltering heat. Raw algidite, when ground into a fine powder, is also used to create a potent salve for burns. Related Materials Famous and Rare Gems *'Eye of Telchur' - The baseball-sized gemstone refined from very rare green algidite, cut into a spherical shape. Its coloration is quite eye-catching; while primarily teal, it bears a thick stripe that reaches all around its diameter, and slowly blends into a cyan color in the very center of the stripe. It also possesses the rare silky lustre, making it even more valuable. The gemstone is currently on display in a museum. Users Anyone who uses algidite in any form, for any reason. *'Ice Clan of Kyanos' - Both the alchemists and the medics use raw algidite. *'Dr. Eggman' - A Frost Sapphire was used in the creation of the Egg Reaver, and serves as a core that powers its icy blasts. Notes/Trivia *Algidite is named after the Latin word for cold, algidus. *Despite the fact that the name of Frost Sapphire stems from the blue color people associate with sapphires, sapphire is just the common name for gem-quality corundum, which encompasses a wide variety of colors beyond blue. **The exception to this is red corundum, which is classified as ruby instead. Category:Materials Category:Crystals